


Secret Plan

by galaxics



Category: DRIPPIN (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, School life!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxics/pseuds/galaxics
Summary: Sihun dan ide jahilnya untuk Junho dan Eunsang.
Relationships: Cha Junho & Lee Eunsang, Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang, EunCha, Hwang Yunseong & Kang Minhee, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 5





	Secret Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, euncha—ist!xoxo

Wooseok sedang asik berkutat dengan ponselnya kala Sihun dan Jinhyuk, pacar Wooseok, mendatangi mejanya.

“Seok,” panggil Jinhyuk.

Wooseok langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jinhyuk bingung lalu menatap Sihun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

“Kalian kenapa?” tanya Wooseok pada kakak beradik Lee itu.

“Kak Wooseok!” Kepala Wooseok langsung menoleh pada arah pintu kelasnya. Di sana terdapat Minhee yang terlihat ngos-ngosan, terlihat sangat berlebihan.

Minhee langsung memasuki kelas Wooseok dan duduk disebelah bangku Wooseok yang kosong.

“Kalian bertiga kenapa?” Wooseok menatap bingung pada ketiga orang itu.

“Aku mau bicara soal Junho.” Ucap Jinhyuk dengan lirih tapi terdengar serius dan diangguki oleh Sihun dan Minhee.

“Kenapa sama Junho?” tanya Wooseok sambil menatap Junho yang duduk beberapa meter darinya dan sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

“Kita harus mencarikan dia pacar!” Minhee langsung berteriak heboh.

Jinhyuk dan Sihun melotot.

Seluruh penghuni kelas Wooseok, termasuk Junho, menoleh melihat kehebohan adik kelas mereka. Tapi, mereka tidak ambil pusing. Sudah hal biasa seorang Kang Minhee itu merusuh di manapun dan kapanpun. Apalagi, kalau ada Junhwan dan sahabat sehidup semati Junhwan, Eunsang.

“Kamu bisa diem ngga, sih?!” Sihun melotot. Minhee langsung menunduk. Daripada takut pada Jinhyuk yang juga melotot padanya, Sihun lebih menyeramkan seratus kali lipat kalau sedang marah.

Wooseok hanya menghembuskan napasnya.

“Ada apaan, sih?” tanya Wooseok.

“Ini semua ide kak Jinhyuk.” Sihun langsung menunjuk Jinhyuk.

“Aku?” Jinhyuk membeo.

“Ngomong yang jelas, ngga?!” Wooseok melotot pada Jinhyuk.

“Kak Jinhyuk kasihan sama Junho. Kata kakak, kalau Junho Sering ngelamun waktu lihat kita lagi pacaran.” Sihun menjelaskan.

“Oh, kamu sering merhatiin Junho? Kenapa ngga kamu aja yang macarin Junho?” Sindir Wooseok pada Jinhyuk yang hanya nyengir lebar.

“Hahaha. Ngga gitu, Wooseok sayang.” Sihun ingin muntah mendengar panggilan sok manis kakaknya.

“Terus?” Wooseok tidak mau menatap Jinhyuk.

“Junho ngga pernah cerita, ya, kalau dia pengen punya pacar?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Wooseok hanya menggeleng.

“Setauku, Junho ngga terlalu peduli, sih soal pacar-pacaran.” Wooseok mengingat-ingat kembali setiap pembicaraannya dengan Junho.

Wooseok ingat betul, Junho tidak pernah bercerita tentang seseorang padanya.

“Makanya, kita harus nyariin dia pacar, kak!” Minhee bersemangat.

“Aku tuh, masih ngga paham kenapa kalian ngotot banget pengen nyariin Junho pacar.” Wooseok menatap curiga pada tiga orang di depannya.

Jinhyuk menampakkan tampang bodohnya.

Sihun menampakkan tampang datarnya.

Minhee....dia terlihat kelaparan.

Wooseok mengusap wajahnya.

Kenapa teman-teman dan pacarnya menjadi ajaib sekali hari ini?

.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Wooseok langsung menarik Junho untuk ikut makan siang bersamanya dan teman-temannya.

“Seok, tapi aku mau ke perpustakaan.” Ucap Junho dengan kalem.

“Makan dulu, Jun.” Wooseok masih terus menggeret Junho agar mau makan bersamanya.

Saat sampai di kantin sekolah, Wooseok langsung disambut lambaian tangan menghebohkan milik Minhee dan Junhwan.

“Mana Eunsang?” tanya Wooseok saat tidak melihat salah satu dari tiga orang pelawak handal duduk di sana.

“Dia sedang menjadi pelayan Sihun.” Jawab Junhwan sambil tertawa.

“Apalagi yang anak itu lakukan?” Wooseok bertanya tidak percaya. Ada saja tingkah Eunsang yang selalu membuat Sihun marah.

“Eunsang ngga sengaja numpahin jus jeruk di atas tugas keseniannya kak Sihun tadi pas di ruang guru. Jadi, kak Sihun minta Eunsang buat gambarin ulang tugasnya.” Minhee menjelaskan.

“Sebenarnya, itu bukan salah Eunsang tapi, emang gambar Sihun saja yang jelek jadi, dia sengaja nyenggol jus jeruknya Miss Sarang yang kebetulan ada Eunsang di sana dan bisa dia jadikan kambing hitam. Gambarannya Eunsang ‘kan lumayan bagus.” Junhwan menjelaskan.

Astaga. Kasian sekali hidup Eunsang.

Wooseok dan Junho duduk dibangku yang masih tersisa di meja itu.

“Jun, mau makan apa?” tanya Wooseok.

“Aku mau  _ sandwich _ saja.” Jawab Junho kalem.

“Aku juga!” Minhee mengacungkan tangannya.

“Kamu, Hyuk?” Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk yang sibuk dengan  _ psp _ nya.

“Sama kayak kamu aja.” Jawab Jinhyuk singkat.

“Hwan?” kali ini kepala Wooseok menoleh kepada Junhwan.

“ _ Ramen _ pedas plus  _ extra _ kuah!” jawab Junhwan antusias.

Saat Wooseok akan berdiri, bahunya ditabrak oleh seseorang yang sekarang duduk di bangku kosong disebelahnya.

“Kak, pacarmu nyusahin banget!” itu suara Eunsang yang mengadu pada Junhwan.

Junhwan hanya tertawa.

“Salah sendiri kamu numpahin jus di tugasku!” Sihun yang datang dari arah belakang Wooseok langsung mengambil tempat yang kosong di sebelah Junhwan lalu mencibir Eunsang.

“Aku ngga nyenggol sama sekali! Sumpah, deh!” Eunsang masih bersihkeras menyangkal.

“Kamu nyenggol, Eunsang!” Sihun melotot garang. Eunsang menciut.

_ Dasar nenek sihir! _

Eunsang cemberut.

Saat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, Eunsang terkejut mendapati rambut hitam legam dengan mata dan bibir kecil lucu sedang menatapnya dengan kikikan kecil yang terdengar menyenangkan.

“Hai, Jun!” Eunsang langsung bersorak senang.

_ Mood _ nya yang jelek langsung membaik hanya karena melihat senyum manis Junho.

“Cih. Kalau ada Junho saja langsung semangat.” Sihun mencibir. Eunsang tidak perduli.

Sihun dan Eunsang memang tidak bisa akur, ngomong-ngomong. Kehidupan mereka berdua penuh dengan saling mengumpat dan mengejek.

“Junho, kamu beli makan sama Eunsang saja, ya?” tawar Wooseok. Junho menatap Wooseok dengan kedipan lucu.

“Iya, ngga apa-apa Ayo, Jun!” Eunsang langsung bangkit.

Saat Junho dan Eunsang menjauh. Wajah kesal Sihun langsung tergantikan dengan wajah licik menyeramkan.

“Jadi, begini rencananya,”

.

Saat pulang sekolah tiba-tiba ponsel Junho bergetar di dalam saku jas sekolahnya.

**_Sihun:_ **

**_Jun, ayo, nanti kita main ke mall jam 7._ **

Junho mengernyitkan dahinya.

Tidak biasanya Sihun mengiriminya pesan. Tapi, untuk apa Sihun mengajaknya main ke mall?

“Memang ada apa?” **_—send_ ** .

“ _ Sudah datang saja. Jangan lupa dandan. _ ” — **_received_ ** .

“Huh?” Junho membaca pesan Sihun dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Karena, tidak mau ambil pusing, Junho memasukan kembali ponselnya.

.

Saat Junho sampai di mall yang dimaksud Sihun, waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 10 menit malam.

Junho mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Sihun.

“Sihun, kamu di mana?” **_—send_ ** .

Tidak menunggu lama Sihun sudah membalas pesan Junho.

“Kamu di mana? Biar aku yang kesana.”— **_received_ ** .

“Aku ada di depan pintu masuk.” **_—send._ **

Malam ini Junho menggunakan  _ t-shirt  _ hitam tiga perempat dengan kerah  _ V neck _ dan  _ skinny jeans _ warna hitam, dibalut  _ coat _ warna coklat dan sepatu  _ converse _ warna hitam.

“Junho?” panggil seseorang dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

Junho berbalik dan melihat wajah bahagia dan bingung Eunsang.

“Kamu ngapain di sini?” tanya Eunsang.

“Mau jalan sama Sihun, sih. Kamu?” tanya Junho.

Eunsang nge _ blank _ .

_ Ya Tuhan! _

Eunsang memukul dahinya. Junho mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah Eunsang.

“Aku juga disuruh ke sini sama kak Sihun. Jadi, ini rencananya, ya.” Eunsang menghembuskan napasnya.

“Gimana maksudnya?” tanya Junho tidak paham.

“Besok aja di sekolah, kamu tanyain sendiri sama kak Sihun.”

Saat masih dilanda kebingungan ponsel Eunsang dan Junho berbunyi secara bersamaan.

“ **_Selamat menikmati kencan kalian, ya!_ ** ”— **_received_ ** .

Pipi Junho memerah begitu juga dengan Eunsang.

“Kamu dapet  _ chat  _ dari Sihun juga, ngga?” tanya Eunsang malu-malu.

Junho hanya mengangguk.

Eunsang menghembuskan napasnya lagi secara keras.

“HA! Ya sudah, karena udah terlanjur sampai sini, ayo, kita jalan-jalan aja!” Eunsang menarik tangan Junho untuk masuk ke dalam mall.

.

**Epilog**

Sihun tersenyum bahagia saat melihat dua orang laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam mall dengan bergandengan tangan.

“Rencanamu berhasil? Wow!” Wooseok bertepuk tangan.

“Tentu saja!” Sihun mengangguk mantap.

“Padahal itu cara paling  _ mainstream _ yang pernah ada.” Junhwan berkomentar.

“Justru cara paling  _ mainstream _ yang tidak akan mereka sadari.” Sihun tersenyum lebar.

“Eunsang terkadang memang harus menjadi  _ gentle _ untuk mengajak Junho kencan.” Celetuk Minhee.

“Memang kalian tau kalau Eunsang suka Junho?” Wooseok mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

“Kamu yakin, kamu sahabatnya Junho?” tanya Jinhyuk yang dari tadi hanya diam menatap Wooseok aneh.

“Iyalah!” Wooseok mengangguk semangat.

“Kak, Junhwan yang manusia paling tidak peka di seluruh dunia saja tau kalau Eunsang sering lirik-lirik Junho dan Junho juga sering diam-diam mencari Eunsang kalau Eunsang tidak ada.” Junhwan yang awalnya ingin perotes ikut mengangguk juga bersama yang lain.

“Ha? Masa’?” Dan seketika Sihun, Junhwan, Jinhyuk, Minhee dan Yunseong, pacar Minhee, yang dari tadi hanya diam karena dia memang tidak paham, akhirnya membubarkan diri.

Sedangkan, Junho dan Eunsang yang hanya pergi berdua, sibuk membeli banyak jajanan dan bermain  _ timezone  _ di dalam mall.

—end.


End file.
